1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to real-time location systems (RTLS) and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for increasing accuracy of wireless based Real-Time Location System (RTLS) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In real-time location systems (RTLS), the change in location of a mobile device is determined by monitoring the strength of the signals received from various access points proximate the mobile device. The signal strengths received by the mobile device are continuously reported to a location server. Such location tracking of the mobile device has several applications, such as locating a person in a building, in a mall, and/or the like. For example, location tracking using RTLS in a shopping mall may be used for directing advertising specific to the location of an individual in possession of the mobile device. For example, as a person with a mobile device approaches a retail store in a mall, a coupon for that store may be sent to the mobile device in order to entice the user to enter the retail store.
Various techniques are currently used for tracking a mobile device but these techniques are unable to record consistent and accurate tracking signals from various access points. For example, if the mobile device is located in a user's pocket, then the tracking signals received may be relatively weaker than if the mobile device was outside the user's pocket, for example in the user's hand, or on a table. In such cases, although the mobile device is not moving and remains in one location, the reduced signal strength would signal a change in the mobile device's location and be reported to the location server. Accordingly, tracking the signal strength using current techniques may not be accurate and/or consistent for tracking the location of the mobile device.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for increasing accuracy of wireless based Real-Time Location System (RTLS) devices.